User blog:SPARTAN 119/Zapatista Army vs Al Mourabitoun
The Zapatista Army, the Mexican socialist rebels who fought to for the rights of indiginous peoples. VS Al Mourabitoun, the Lebanese Nasserist (Arab socialist) rebels who took on the IDF and the Lebanese Army. =Combatants= Zapatista Army The Zapatista Army is a socialist movement among native Mexican farmers in the state of Chiapas, Mexico. The Zapatistas see them as ideological heirs to Emiliano Zapata, a reformer and commander in the Mexican Revolution. The rebels first "declared war" on the Mexican government in 1994 on the day of the passage of the North American Free Trade Agreement (NAFTA). The Zapatistas oppose NAFTA, and other actions of the Mexican government that harm the indigenous farmers of Mexico. On January 1st, 1994, the Zapatistas attacked from the jungles of the state of Chiapas, and seized towns in the region, liberated prisoners from jails, and attacked police and military outposts. The Zapatista rebels were quickly defeated by the Mexican military, however, within twelve days. The Zapatistas, however, still exist, mostly as a political movement for the autonomy, but not complete independence of Chiapas and the economic right of indigenous peoples to the profits from natural resources on their land. Al Mourabitoun Al Mourabitoun is a Lebanese political party, and from the 1970s-1980s, militia organized around Nasserism, or a combination of socialist and Arab Nationalist ideals. The militia engaged in combat with numerous faction at various times during the 1970s and 80, including the various Lebanese Christian militias, the Lebanese Army, the Syrian Army, and the Isreali Defense Forces. The military wing of Al Mourabitoun was finally defeated in 1988 by Syrian and Lebanese forces after as stubborn guerilla resistance. Al Mourabitoun was inactive in the 1990s, before reopening as a conventional political party in 2001, which it remains to this day. =Weapons= Melee Weapons Machete (Zapatistas) A machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The weapon is often used for cutting sugar cane and other mundane purposes, but it is used as a weapon to this day, particularly by peasant militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America. Bayonet (Al Mourabitoun) Modern bayonets are typically have blades about seven inches long and similar in appearance to a combat knife, possessing a clip point. In fact, most modern bayonets can be detached and used as knives. 119's Edge Al Mourabitoun's Bayonet as it is attached to the rifle and thus is faster to use and has greater reach. Pistols Beretta Model 92 (Zapatistas) The Beretta Model 92, US military designation M9. The Beretta is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun. The Model 92 is available in a variety of magazine sizes, but, for the purposes of this match, it will have a twelve-round magazine. Makarov Pistol (Al Mourabitoun) The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds from an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge The Zapatistas' Beretta for its large magazine capacity. Submachine Guns Sten (Zapatistas) The Sten was an all-metal British 9mm submachine gun designed to be cheaply and easily made- it could be manufactured in a home garage. The weapon had a rate of fire of about 500 rounds per minute, and a range of about 100 meters. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 365 meters per second. Uzi (Al Mourabitoun) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Al Mourabitoun's Uzi for its greater range and rate of fire. Assault Rifles M4 Carbine (Zapatistas) The M4 is the standard issue carbine for the United States Armed Forces, firing a 5.56mm round at a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine and has an effective range of 500-600 meters and a muzzle velocity of 884 meters per second. AK-74 (Al Mourabitoun) The AK74 is a 5.45mm assault rifle fed through a 30-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The rifle's effective range is 625 meters 119's Edge The weapons are, in my opinion, similar enough in stats to be called Even. RPG-7 (Both) Both sides on this match will have an RPG-7. The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters. =X-Factors= =Battle= Zapatistas: Al Mourabitoun: Five Zapatista's walk through a shantytown, weapons in hand. Suddenly, a burst of fire from an AK-74 rang out, killing a Zapatista rebel . The Zapatista's scattered, taking cover in the crudely constructed cinder block and corrugated aluminium shacks that made up the shantytown. One of the Zapatista's spotted the Al Mourabitoun guerilla that fired the AK, standing in the second story of a crude cinder block structure. A Zapatista raised an RPG-7 and hit the building where the Al Mourabitoun gunman hid. The RPG blew apart the concrete shack, throwing dust and fragments everywhere, killing the gunman. The Al Mourabitoun militia quickly retaliated with an RPG of their own, blowing apart a corrugated aluminum structure, killing a Zapatista. . The Al Mourabitoun militiamen fired at the Zapatistas with their Uzis and AKs, their shot's however, missed. A Zapatista with an M4, however, hit his mark, killing an Al Mourabitoun militiaman with a short burst of fire. . Two Al Mourabitoun troops kept up the supressing fire, as a third, armed with an Uzi flanked the Zapatistas and mowed down one of them with a burst of fire from an Uzi . The Al Mourabitoun militiaman then ran into the next shack, only to fall dead, never knowing hit him. In fact, he had been killed instantly by a headshot from a Sten-wielding Zapatista in a dark corner of the shanty. . Two remaining Al Mourabitoun troops entered the cinder block shack where the last surviving Zapatista remained hidden. As they entered, the Zapatista fired his Sten and tried to fire, but the weapon jammed. Throwing the gun away, he drew his machete and charged, running through a surprised Al Mourabitoun militiaman. The Zapatista then turned the last Al Mourabitoun militiaman, only for him to raise his bayoneted AK and shoot him at point blank range in the chest, and then, just the be sure, stab the downed Zapatista with the bayonet. The last Al Mourabitoun militiaman then raised his AK in triumph. Expert's Opinion Al Mourabitoun won this match because of their superior weaponry, as well as their greater combat experience. While the Zapatistas were only involved in actual combat for a short time, Al Mourabitoun fought multiple national armies for over a decade. Original battle, votes, and weapons available here. Category:Blog posts